Dark Magic
Battle rages on at a slow but steady pace. The angels while powerful and their bastions atop the havens are formidable, the sheer numbers of the Demons combined with the cunning and deadly devils were something they simply are unable to counter. Even the gods of good fighting tyrantical evil's of the lower planes high above the battle field seem to lose ground, and their avatars destroying countless foes only mitigate the inevitable. Havens days are numbered…. And here I am awating the next great feat of magic to counter the angels wards. (Tormus, backs up slowly as the generals of evil coordinate the siege of Heaven.) Tormus leaves the room where Bel and the Dark Eight already pre-staging the reserve army’s, for phase three. The Princes of the abyss seemly unaware of the subterfuge that a-waits them when the last angel dies and the gods flee their realm. Getting to this point has taken the hells countless centuries of planning, plotting, and deals of horror, and all for Asmodeus to destroy the havens, and the gods that sent him to his prison. But unlike all other devils I did not have my past erased, I was not transformed into a mindless lemure. “ Ducking out of the room and signaling some minions to follow. The Evil mage walks with purpose. “All Baatsu have to fight their way to the top, and most do not come close to ever attaining the promotion to a greater devil. I while completely dedicated to the hells am not limited to thinking of a devil, because I was never stripped of my past and I was never transformed into one by conventional standard. I started working towards this point since before Valeria was dreamt by the gods. “ “Once I finally secured acknowledgement from several pit fiends. I finally attained recognition of the dukes. While both a good and bad for several hundred years, I knew I had to play it safe and watch my back. It was one thing to be a minor chess piece running around on his own agenda and quite another when I was undisputedly powerful enough to be a counted a major player of the hells. Then the Reckoning of Hell happened and as Asmodeus secured complete domination over all Baatsu… well almost all.” (Tormus smiles) “During the bloody civil war, I know I had to take this opportunity to disappear. The Dukes and Pit Fiends had bigger concerns to deal with so I was relatively easy to stage my death in a display on the battlefield. Dying before so many devils, they would all assume I was sent back to the pits like they did when they died. But the fools assumed my soul was bound like theirs. That was what they couldn’t grasp. I still retained my soul, evil… of course; bound to the hells like the others.. not even close. I had thought I had finally attained freedom to carve my own piece of the cosmos.“But like all devils, I had to learn one lesson the hard way.” “All my planning had paid off up until then, how was I going to see what was coming… no sooner had I finished creating my personnel realm, adjacent to the hells. My own small piece of hell and I had finally attained, immortality, my own secluded realm to gain more arcane power as I scoured the cosmos for obscure and lost relics of power.” “Then came Nessus; I was so taken aback by his appearance that I was physically shocked. The powerful entity was a devil but not at the same time. I demanded to know why he dared enter my realm, and that was when I truly learned the harsh lesson. PRIDE: The common denominator for all Devils. I presumed that I was at the top of the pyramid in my realm. But no matter how much power I attained it all stemmed from the source, and Nessus turned my own power against me. I was on the brink of succumbing to the crushing weight of my magic. Then Nessus released me.” “Being the quick learner that I am, I requested this mighty being explain why he had graced me with his infernal presence. Then to my surprise, Nessus offered me a choice… well not really a choice, but a damned if I don’t alternative. Nessus began explaining an intricate plan that encompassed the entire cosmos and to my bewildered surprised filled in the gaps and mistruths, I had suspected but never discovered the forbidden truth of things.” Tormus rounds a corner in the carnage filled halls of this keep once a holy place to the whore Aurora. Numerous devils were holding the hostages, angels, holy souls. Tormus eye lingers on one lovely angel. “That one first” Several of the hostages try to resist but are chained and gagged. As his devils begin dragging the helpless victim to an alter. A Pit Find walks in, “Tormus! You are summoned to Bel!” Tormus side glances back at the Devil. “Come here!” The fury in the Pit Find’s eyes leaks out with literal fire. “You do not order me; you may be powerful but know your place!” Tormus turns to face the devil, who doesn’t realize his fate until it is too late. Tormus casts his magic net and freezes the powerful devil. “Drain him of every drop!” Several Horned devils grin as the pit fiend watches them begin a cu de graw, and unable to move…. Turning back to the angel, Tormus pulls a special knife. “If you are willing to help me, I will set in motion a chain of events that will save your realm from destruction. The angel spits in Tormus face “I don’t believe you devil” “I know, young one. I am powerful enough I don’t have to lie or scheme to get my way, I am going to open a door, by mixing your blood and the pit fiends. It will open a gate. I swore to complete this spell. If you are unwilling... Then I must ask the next, and I am Pritty sure those devas will say no. If they do I will be forced to open that secret door you tried so hard to conseal. If you say no then the children will be subject to my spell. As I knew this would get her thinking in the right direction. "What spell are you casting? " I couldn't help but smile, "it's not a spell, and it's far beyond you're ability to comprehend. What you will understand is this spell will trap the souls of its participants." the angel looks over at the pit fiend in horror. "Since I never liked him anyway, you will have tge advantage, a willing sacrifice becomes the dominant power, that's why you will beat that selfish wrech. He can never match the purity of self sacrifice." The angel looks back at the pit fiend twitching, as the other devils delight in reaping pain on a devil of higher status. "OK" Leaning down I cast a calming spell enchanced to numb the pain. "This will help you transion, Fortify yourself and subdue your enemy once you feel him enter." Pulling out a few fragial spell components I begin my ritual.... as the power surges threw me I feel the rush of true power. Power I cannot yet attain without the right alignment of conditions.... but someday Dark Magic will be mine to wield at a whim........ I lose track of the weaping captive angels and devils as they slowly backout of the room as the radiating magic exseeds their comfort level... and for good reason... Category:Adventures